I Will Always Be With You
by Tephy
Summary: With Inuyasha dead Kagome cannot seem to move on. All of a sudden she finds out there is a new sudent in class. He is the reincarnation... of Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1 Why'd you have to go?

HAHAHAHA! I'm an overly obsessed Inuyasha fan!

Chapter 1- **Goodbye Inuyasha**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

_No...No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, NOOOOOO! _"INUYASHA!" _This can't be happening! It's not true!_

Kagome looked behind her. "Naraku..." she said. "You you... Inuyasha is..."

"Kukuku... Dead... Yes I know..." Naraku replied

"YOU HURT INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Tears fell from her eyes down to the floor.

Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga and put it with her arrow. Slowly they started to combine.

"Wha... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naraku screamed.

Kagome placed the arrow\sword on her bow. "Inuyasha..."she slowly whispered. "I love you..." Kagome let go of the arrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku screamed as he burst to pieces.

Kagome gasped and fell to the floor. _Kaede said me and Inuyasha were like one person. I never knew we could combine strengths... Inuyasha... wait... _Kagome slowly got up although it hurt her. "INUYASHA!" she screamed. She ran to him limping a little to the side. There was his lifeless body. "Inuyasha... I'm so sorry... You died protecting me. How could I let this happen? INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as loud as she could. She was crying so hard. She gasped for air.

"Kagome..."

Startled Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Are you alive?"

"Heh. I should say the same to you."

"Inuyasha..." She quickly hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly got startled.

"Inuyasha! I'm so grateful that you're alive. Inuyasha!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha slowly reached his hands and wiped of her wet cheeks.

"Kagome... Don't cry. Kagome..."

Kagome began to wipe her tears. "Inuyasha... I don't want you to see... me crying... but... I'm so happy! You're alive!"

"Kagome... It burns... Kagome..." Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and squeezed tightly.

Kagome slowly let go of him. He was getting cold. Almost frozen. "Inuyasha..."

"Heh... Kagome... Looks like I'm out of time."

"No... Inuyasha no! You can't die! Not now! INUYASHA!" Kagome held Inuyasha as tight as she could. "I won't let you die! I won't! I don't want you to!"

"Kagome... Let me go. You must be freezing. My body's too cold. You'll be cold..."

"I DON'T CARE INUYASHA! Even though you feel cold I feel so warm right next to you. Inuyasha... I want to stay next to you forever. I... I love you..."

Inuyasha was startled. "Kagome... Do you really feel that way about me?"

"Of course I d-"

Inuyasha had suddenly interrupted her by saying "Because... I love you too Kagome...

Inuyasha slowly got up.

"Inuyasha don't move. It only hurts you more."

"Kagome..." Suddenly Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and placed his lips on hers. After they had parted Kagome said "Inuyasha.."

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened. "Kagome... I love you..." with that he closed his eyes, fell against the floor and stopped breathing.

"INUYASHA! " Kagome screamed but he couldn't hear her. Inuyasha was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 I Need You

I love this story so much...

Chapter 2- Why'd You Have to Go?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly. "I'm so sorry... I loved you but I thought you never did. Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Every second I breathe right now I'm suffering. Inuyasha... I'm so sorry" Kagome said as her voice drifted away to soft then to hard sobs. "Inuyasha... I miss you. I can't feel your heart beating. Inuyasha... I...I can't live without you... Why'd you have to go? Inuyasha... I love you so much. Even though your." Kagome stopped before she said "gone... Inuyasha... Why'd you have to go? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET ME DIE!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha... It would have been better if I was dead... Because... I think that would hurt less then the pain I'm feeling right now. Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome hadn't noticed how long she had been lying there. Suddenly she got up on her feet. She yelled with all her heart and tears flowing out of her eyes "INUYASHA!" Kagome fell down to her knees and started to cry so hard that it hurt her head. Kagome fell to the floor and fainted.

There her body lay. Right next to the dead body of Inuyasha...


	3. Chapter 3 I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 3- Pain in my Heart

Kagome walked along the path in the woods. She stumbled over when she fell over a big rock. Careless of what was going on she fell to the ground. "Inuyasha... If you were alive right now you would have caught me right?" Kagome had Inuyasha on her shoulders. She fainted because of the pain from her falling and the pain in her heart.

Sango and Miroku were walking with Kirara.

"Houshi Sama... Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are ok?"

"Sango... I'm not sure."

Sango thought _Kagome... You and Inuyasha shouldn't have gone alone. We should have come. We're so worried. Wait... It's a girl. _"Miroku look!A girl! Wait... That's Kagome! And Inuyasha! KAGOME!" Sango cried. Kagome please don't be dead. Don't be dead. She ran and saw Kagome. Her heart was still beating. But...Inuyasha... His heart had stopped beating and he wasn't breathing. "Kirara! Take Kagome and Inuyasha back to the hut as fast as you can!" Sango was crying but she hadn't noticed. "Miroku! Do you think Inuyasha is ok?" Sango said

"Sango... Let's get back to the hut." Miroku said without answering her question.

Back at Kaedes hut...

Kagome awoke.

_Where am I...? My head hurts so much. The last thing I remember is... _Kagome suddenly stood up quickly. "OW!" she cried as she stumbled to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango cried as they rushed to her side. "Don't get up. It hurts you!"

"I DON'T CARE! WHERES INUYASHA?" Kagome cried with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kagome..." Miroku said softly. "Inuyasha's gone. Kaede did all she could. We can't get him back to reality. He... he's gone."

Kagome fell down and started to cry. "I... I... kne...knew he...he...was...gone but... I didn't want to believe it..."

Kagome got up and started to run from the hut to the bone eaters well. She ran straight to her room and jumped on top of the bed. She threw her head into her pillow and started to scream as hard as she could.

"Kagome... Are you ok?" said a voice from the door.

"Mom... My heart... It hurts... I don't think I ever felt this much pain before." Kagome said trying not to stutter her words from all her hard sobs.

"Kagome should I leave you alone..." Kagomes mom said softly.

Kagome didn't answer.

"I'll leave..."

Kagome lifted her head up from her pillow and whispered "Inuyasha... I can't I can't live without you..."


	4. Chapter 4 Back To School

Chapter 4- School

Kagome hadn't gone to school for six days. She was always sad and stopped talking a lot. She hadn't gone back to the feudal era for such a long time. She ate only a little all the time always losing her appetite. Grandpa was having a hard time thinking up more sicknesses for Kagomes absences.

One day Kagome got up from her bed and looked out the window.

"It's such a beautiful day." she said weakly.

Kagome went to eat dinner with the rest of her family at 7 o clock. Everyone was quiet.

Sota suddenly broke the silence by saying "Kagome when are you going to school?"

"Sota!" Kagomes mom said.

Kagome only managed to show a little smile and say "I'll go to school tomorrow Sota."

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Kagomes mother had asked.

"Yes mom. I'm sure." Kagome replied.

After that conversation everyone finished their dinner silently.

The next day...

Kagome got up early in the morning, washed, and put on her green and white uniform. She walked out of the house while saying goodbye to her mom and grandpa.

"Kagome are you sure you want to go to school today?" Kagomes mom said.

"Mom... I'm fine..."

"O...ok..."

Kagome slowly walked out of the house and came by the old god tree. "Inuyasha... T...this was the place where we first met. Heh... So many memories come back to me when I see this tree... Inuyasha... Do you know who those memories are about...?"

Kagome stood there for a second and waited.

_Kagome... _Kagome was remembering that moment.

_Kagome... I love you..._

Kagome wiped her eyes and slowly walked past the tree.

"KAGOME!" cried out one of Kagomes friends. "Your back! Do you feel better? You got better from skeptomanicvisolia so quickly!"

Kagome sighed. "Grandpa is making up more silly diseases...

"Come on' Kagome! Were going to be late for class!" said one of her friends as Kagome and they ran to class.

Kagome stepped into class but suddenly tripped over somebody's foot which had been so stupidly placed right in front of the doorway. Kagome closed her eyes as she tripped.

"Kagome!" one of her friends cried.

Kagome slowly tried to get up but as she did the person who tripped her held out his hand to help her up.

Kagome looked up to say something like "Why did you put your stupid foot there" but instead her eyes widened and she let out a small out gasp.

"Inuyasha..."


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha?

Chapter 5- Reincarnation

_Inuyasha..._The boy in front of her looked just like Ihim. Only just not as a half demon. He looked like Inuyasha in his human form. He has the same face and hair. He was in a boy's school uniform but his face resembled Inuyasha so much. Kagome was staring at the boy for more than about 30 seconds at least.

"Are you going to grab my hand and get up or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" the boy said impatiently.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Her voice was shaky and her eyes began to become watery.

"Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha...? I'm Kiroshi." The boy said confused.

Kagome suddenly couldn't hold in her tears. She started to sob uncontrollably while staring right at the boy. Tears trickled down her face. The boy just stared at her with a confused look in his face.

Kagome suddenly leapt up and ran out of the classroom. One of her friends yelled out her name and another said class was going to begin and that she was going to get in trouble but she didn't care. Kagome kept running and running till she was out of school. So many thoughts ran through her head as she ran. _Inuyasha! Are you alive? Why can't you remember me? Is that really you? No... It can't be... He said his name was Kiroshi... He's in human form though... But... The sun didn't set... No... It can't be you... _Kagome suddenly stopped running and looked back toward the window of her classroom. "Kiroshi... Are you Inuyasha's...reincarnation...?


	6. Chapter 6 Are You?

Chapter 6- Kiroshi

Kagome had been sitting right next to a tree by the school for a very long time. She was overwhelmed with thoughts that ran through her head. She had cried so much that it hurt her head. She was rather very woozy.

Suddenly she heard the bell ring. School had ended. She stared faintly at who came and went by. Suddenly her friends came to her.

"Kagome! You scared us in there! What was the matter? Why were you crying?" they all questioned her.

"I'm fine guys."

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT FLU RIGHT?" they all screamed.

A drop of anime style sweat fell from her head. "I guess..."

"Awww... Poor Kagome! You shouldn't have forced yourself out here. We'll go home so you can have some quiet time. We don't want to stress her do we girls? Nope we don't so call us when your home ok?"

"Ok..."

Kagome watched her friends walk farther and farther away.

Kagome sighed and turned around to sit down again. Suddenly she bumped into someone while turning around. Because she had cried so much she got woozy and fell but someone caught her before she did. She looked up and suddenly saw the same person from her class. It was Kiroshi.

"You ok?"

Kagome only looked up and stared. "Inuyasha?" not noticing that she was still in his arms from when she fell.

"Grrr... Who the hell is this Inuyasha person? I'm Kiroshi! Ki-ro-shi! Got that?" he yelled.

Kagome smiled. _He acts just like you Inuyasha... Except... He really isn't you... _Suddenly Kagome's smile disappeared. She only stared at Kiroshi for a long time. _Inuyasha... Why did you have to go? _

Kiroshi was staring right back at her thinking _Why does she keep on calling me Inuyasha? Why is she staring at me with those big brown eyes? This girl is really freaky... Does she even know that I'm holding her? _

"Um... Maybe you should sit down..." Kiroshi said to her.

Kagome only smiled and said "I'm ok... I have to go home now anyway." She slowly got up and started to walk away. Because she was so dizzy she started to fall.

Kiroshi stared at her walk away but suddenly when she was about to fall he ran as quickly as he could. "Hey! Watch out!" He said as he grabbed her and pulled her back from falling.

"Do you want me to walk you home? You don't look so good."

Kagome only said "Thank you Inuyasha..."

"Hey! My name is... Oh never mind..." Kiroshi put her on his back as he carried her on his back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7 Remember

Chapter 7

"It's right over there..." Kagome had said weakly as she lifted her head from Kiroshi's shoulder.

"Hey... What's your name?"

Kagome smiled and said "Kagome..."

Kiroshi smiled back.

Kiroshi carried Kagome to her house. When they passed by the old god tree Kiroshi stopped walking and looked at it for a few seconds. Kagome noticed and asked "Kiroshi... Do you know anything about this tree...?"

"No... Not really..."

"Oh..." Kagome said a little disappointedly. She hoped that he could remember something. But then again, she never knew anything about Kikyou until she went to the feudal era and learned everything.

"Well... I don't know anything about it. But... I came here like 2 days ago... and whenever I'm near this tree. I feel kind of... weird... I feel relaxed and kind of happy."

Kagome looked a him for a second and said "Me too..." She smiled and slowly rested her head on his shoulder again.

Kiroshi stopped and looked at Kagome for a second. He smiled and then turned around and carried her to her front door.

"Well... I have to go..." Kiroshi said as he put her down and walked away.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out.

Kiroshi turned around and started to say "What is i-"

Kagome suddenly ran and hugged Kiroshi. Kiroshi was frozen. When she let go he asked "What was that for?

"I... I missed you..." Kagome said. "Thank you for walking me home. Good night." she said as she went inside.

Kiroshi walked home slowly. _That girl... I just met her today... but... when I'm with her... I feel sort of relaxed and happy to be with her... What the hell is the matter with you Kiroshi? You don't even know her! But... I feel like I've known her for so long... _Kiroshi turned around once more to see the window of Kagome's room. Suddenly he noticed she was staring right at him through the window. Kiroshi turned around and started to walk away.

Kagome giggled at the sight. She slowly sat down on her bed. _Inuyasha... Kiroshi is just like you... But... Is he really your reincarnation? _Kagome thought for a long time. _How can I find out if it's him or not... _she kept on thinking. Suddenly she got right up from her bed. _Wait a second! When Inuyasha died, he still had the prayer beads on. Does that mean the subdue spell will work? _

Kagome smiled. _Tomorrow is the day that I might find out if Kiroshi's Inuyasha or not._


	8. Chapter 8 It Really Is You

Kagome woke up very early that day. She rushed when she washed, dressed, and went to school. When she finally arrived Kiroshi was already in the classroom.

"Kiroshi!" Kagome yelled.

Before he could say anything Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the hallway. Kiroshi looked at Kagome confused. Suddenly his expression changed to anger. "What's the matter with you? You can't just come in and drag me out of the classroom! Are you crazy?"

"There's no time for that Kiroshi! I just need to test something out. Ok?"

"Wha-"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Suddenly Kiroshi went falling to the floor headfirst. He banged right onto the floor with his chin. Kagome thought he was unconscious. She was worried but even thought she felt bad so many thoughts ran through her head. _It's really Inuyasha! _Kagome thought. "Kiroshi...?" Kagome said as she slowly bent down to his frozen body.

Suddenly Kiroshi looked up. "WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF A WITCH? HOW DID YOU JUST!"

Kagome suddenly hugged Kiroshi and held him as tight as she could. "Oh it really is you! I'm so happy! You are Inuyasha!"

Kiroshi looked down at Kagome who was holding him very firmly and said "Ummm... Kagome? What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you hugging me like that?"

Kiroshi looked down but was surprised to see Kagome in tears. "What the..."

"Kiroshi... I'm so happy..."

"Kagome..."

"Well..." Kagome let go and said "We better get back to class."

Kagome brushed of her shirt and her skirt and walked to class. "Are you coming Inuy- I mean Kiroshi?" she said.

"Ye... yea... I'm coming."

Kagome smiled and continued walking to class.

_Inuyasha... It really is you._

During class, the teacher explained the lesson and discussed it. Everyone understood except for Kiroshi. He was too busy thinking... Thinking about what had happened in the hallway.

_Why did she hug me like that? And... Who is that Inuyasha guy? Why was she crying? AND HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET ME TO FALL LIKE THAT? How the hell..._

Suddenly the bell rang. Kiroshi gathered his stuff to go home but his pencil suddenly fell. "Grrr..." He had so many books in his hand that it was getting annoying. Suddenly a familiar voice had said. "Need any help there?"

Kiroshi looked up to Kagome looking right at him. She was smiling.

"I'm fine thank you!" Kiroshi said.

"Kiroshi..." Kagome said.

"WHAT?" Kiroshi said.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Kiroshi went falling to the floor headfirst.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU YOU BITCH?" Kiroshi said as he got up.

"Haha... I'm sure you need help now!" Kagome said as she bent down to pick up all of his fallen books.

"You... Why are you acting so friendly around me? I only knew you since yesterday! Your treating me like you knew me your whole life!"

"Kiroshi..." Kagome said slowly. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"About what?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Grrr... Fine..."

Kagome led Kiroshi to outside and he followed her to her house. She stopped right in front of the old god tree and started to say.

"Kiroshi... This was the first place I ever met you."

"What the hell? You met me at school stupid!"

"No... Not really... I met you... Here. You were..." Kagome slowly walked up to the tree and touched the hole part of the wood on the tree. "When I first met you... You were pinned to this tree. I know... It sounds absurd... All imaginary but... When I first met you it was the in the feudal era..."

"WHAT? THAT'S 500 YEARS AGO! NO WAY COULD I HAVE MET YOU THEN!"

"But... I have this way... It's so crazy but... I can travel back 500 years in the...THE WELL! KIROSHI! Follow me!"

Kagome grabbed Kiroshi's hand and ran to the well house.

"It's just an old well house. What about it?"

"Kiroshi... Jump in with me..."

"Wha-" but before he could finish, Kagome pushed him into the well. Afterwards she jumped in.

Kagome landed on top of Kiroshi. Kiroshi got up and started to say "ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS JUST A DUMB OLD WELL!"

He didn't notice that Kagome had already gotten out of the well. "Kiroshi! Come on up!"

_Grrr... That girl is making me tick. _As soon as he got out of the well Kiroshi said "WHAT!" Suddenly he stopped talking. He was surprised to see that he was not in Kagomes house but he was in a forest.

"Impressive huh?"

"What the"


	9. Chapter 9 Friends At First

"Where are we?" Kiroshi asked impatiently. "And why are there trees and bushes everywhere?"

"Come on follow me!" Kagome said as she grabbed Kiroshi's hand and ran toward the old god tree.

"Kiroshi... Put your hand on this tree." Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Kiroshi said looking puzzled.

"Well... whenever I touch this tree. I can see memories. All the good and bad things that happened near this tree come into my mind... This tree really makes me think!" Kagome said laughing.

"Then why should I touch it?" Kiroshi said.

"Because... I'll say s-i-t if you don't."

Kiroshi winced at the thought. "Fine..." He placed his hand on the tree.

"Well... Anything?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No... Nothing..." Kiroshi answered.

"Hey... Why the HELL are you making me do all this crazy stuff? Can you try explaining what's going on first!" Kiroshi said impatiently.

"Fine..." Kagome said. "This is the feudal era and... when I first came here... accidentally... I met you. Or at least... Inuyasha..."

"What the... What does that have to do with me?"

"Well... when I first met you you looked just like Inuyasha and you sounded just like him. So I figured that you were him but that would have been impossible and everything because" Kagome stopped talking for a minute. "Inuyasha is gone..."

"Gone? So where is he?"

"Kiroshi! You don't get it! Inuyasha is dead! When Inuyasha was alive he had prayer beads on all the time. The beads let me command him to s... I mean s-i-t whenever he did something bad. Even though he died, the spell of the beads was still on him and you as his reincarnate inherited the spe-"

"WHAT? REINCARNATE? I ONLY LOOK LIKE HIM AND SOUND LIKE HIM!"

"Kiroshi! This place is 500 years long ago. It is possible for you to be his reincarnate. Think about it! He's dead and you have his same looks, voice, spell, and you can cross the well! Only Inuyasha and I could ever cross the well but you were able to too. Don't you think that means something?" By now Kagome was yelling and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Kiroshi... I want you to believe me... Because... I never wanted to lose Inuyasha... But I did... Now that you're here... I feel so happy but if you don't believe me... I can't tell you anything... I was so happy... because when I saw you... I felt like... Inuyasha was alive again... and... the more time I spend with you... the happier I feel..." Kagome had tears trickling down her face.

"Kagome... Was Inuyasha your best friend or something? You cry every time you think of him" Kiroshi said.

"Kiroshi... Inuyasha was always there for me. He saved my life a billion times and I saved his. We were so much more then just friends... We fought so much... but we always made up in the end. He was arrogant, stubborn, and pretty violent but I liked him the way he was. He wasn't perfect... but still..." Kagome smiled. "And... You're just like him..."

Kiroshi got confused. _Is she calling me arrogant, stubborn, and violent? _

Kagome looked at Kiroshi and laughed. "So... Now can you try thinking again?"

"Fine..." Kiroshi said. _It's hopeless arguing with her._

Kiroshi placed his hand right on the spot where Inuyasha was pinned.

"Well... anything?" Kagome asked.

"Nope..." Kiroshi answered.

Kagome sighed "Let's go home Kiroshi..."

Kiroshi was surprised to hear the upset tone of her voice. "O...ok..." Kiroshi said. "Kagome... Can we stay here a while longer? I just want to know a little bit more about this place."

Kagome smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Kiroshi said.

Kagome looked at Kiroshi for a long time. She smiled and he smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10 Together

Kagome and Kiroshi had talked for hours. They didn't notice how much time flew by.

"So... Inuyasha is gone?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

"It's okay now. Because now... I have you..." Kagome said as she smiled.

Kiroshi stared at her. He forced a little smile but it quickly faded away. "Kagome... I still don't think that I can believe all this... I can't remember this... I'm sorry."

Kagome's smile faded away "Its fine. I'll help you remember." Kagome reached out and placed her hand on Kiroshi's.

Kiroshi only stared.

"But... In order to help you... You have to trust me... Can you trust me Kiroshi?"

Kiroshi looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome I..."

He looked at Kagome for a while. She was so pretty. She looked so innocent. Her eyes looked hurt. He stared at her sad eyes. _It hurts me... To see her eyes like that... I feel like... I never want to see her with that face because it hurts me to see her so hurt._

"I trust you Kagome." Kiroshi said as he smiled

Kagome looked at him for a while. She slowly moved closer to him and started to rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kiroshi..."

Kagome got up. "Kiroshi. We should get back home."

Kiroshi stood up. "Yea..."

They both walked to the well.

Kagome jumped in and soon was out of sight. Kiroshi followed.

They came out of the well house and walked to Kagome's front door.

"Well... I have to go home now..."

Kagome smiled. "Well... See you at school tomorrow." She said.

Kiroshi walked away from Kagome's house.


	11. Chapter 11 Safe In Your Arms

Kiroshi arrived home late that day.

"Dad! I'm home!" he yelled right when he stepped inside the house. _Why do I even bother telling him...? He doesn't care anyway. _Kiroshi's mom had past away when he was young and his dad hardly ever paid attention to him.

Kiroshi opened the door to his room and fell on top of the bed. His face looked toward the ceiling as he thought. _Kagome... I only knew her for like two days. But she trusts me so much...Is everything she said true? _

Kiroshi turned over and faced the wall. _I can see her face... In my mind I can... Grrr! Shut up Kiroshi! You do not have feelings for a girl you hardly know... but... I can't stop thinking about her... _

Kiroshi turned his head and started to fall asleep.

Back at Kagomes house...

Kagome was in her pajamas. She had turned the lights in her room off and was under her covers. Kagome just couldn't go to sleep knowing all these things. _Kiroshi is... really Inuyasha..._

The next day Kagome ran to school. When she arrived she walked to her classroom and peeked in. Kiroshi was sitting where he usually sat. Suddenly her friend Ayumi popped up out of no where.

"Kagome? What are you looking at?"

Kagome suddenly turned around and quickly responded "Nothing!"

Ayumi had a mischievous smile on her face. "Oooohh... You were looking at the new boy huh? He's pretty cute don't you think?"

Kagome smiled. "Yea... He sure is..."

DRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Kagome gathered her things. It was the end of the school day and she was tired. Suddenly she looked up and saw that Kiroshi wasn't there. She quickly grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom. As she walked outside she saw Kiroshi walking down an alleyway. She followed him quietly. Soon he stopped in front of an old apartment. She hid behind a tree as he walked into the apartment.

_So... He must live here..._

Kagome quickly ran to the front door. She slowly hid behind the door. She turned to peek inside when suddenly something grabbed her hand. She tried to scream but only a muffled sound came from her mouth because someone had covered it with their hand. The person pushed her against the wall. Scared because she didn't know who it was, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on who it was. When she found out he let go of her mouth.

"Kiroshi?"

"Kagome? Were you just following me the way home?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say following! It's more along the terms of... well..." Kagome stopped talking. Kiroshi's face was only an inch away from hers.

"Well?"

"I... I... I guess you could say I was following you... But not in the bad way!"

Kiroshi loosened the grip on Kagome's hand. Kagome noticed just now that he was still holding on to it.

"Why were you following me?"

"I don't know... I guess I was just waiting for you but I couldn't find you and and..."

Kagome stopped breathing. _Is it just me or is his face coming closer to mine... _Kagome held her breath.

Kiroshi moved back. "Well... Don't scare me like that... I thought you were some robber or something..."

Kagome stared for a few second and then smiled. "You thought I was going to rob you or something?"

"I didn't know who you were..."

Kagome giggled to herself. Suddenly she noticed how dim it was.

"So... you live here?"

"Umm... Yeah..." Kiroshi walked down into the darker hallway and stopped next to a door that read 315. He fumbled inside his bag to look for his keys. He didn't notice Kagome was still looking at him." You want to come in?" he offered.

"Sure!"

Kagome walked in with Kiroshi into a messy living room. It was medium sized and was a lot brighter then the hallway. Kagome sat down on a small wooden chair.

"I know it's not that clean. My dad and I forget to clean the house usually."

"How about your mom?"

Kiroshi stopped walking and stayed silent for a minute. "She's... Not here..."

Kagome had a puzzled look on her face but it changed into a sad expression when she understood what he meant. "Oh... Kiroshi... I shouldn't have asked... I'm so sorry..."

"Feh... I don't care... It's been a long time anyway. I'm over it."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly her smile became a blank expression. _He really does look like Inuyasha... I miss you so much Inuyasha... I can't stop thinking about you... It's like... Kiroshi reminds me of you... That's why it hurts... That's why it hurts so much to be with him... _Kagome slowly put her head down. Suddenly she started to sob softly. Tears fell down from her eyes. Kiroshi suddenly turned and saw her crying.

"Kagome?"

Kagome leapt up from the chair and ran out of Kiroshi's house. Her hand was against her mouth and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kiroshi ran out of the house after her. Kagome ran down the street and into the alleyway. She quickly ran but she suddenly tripped on her own foot and stumbled on to the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't. When she looked at her knees she understood why. Both of them had been cut on the sidewalk. Kagome struggled to get up. As soon as she did she started to run once more. Suddenly something grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned and saw that it was Kiroshi. She tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"What's the matter with you Kagome? First you start crying and now you're running away from me? Why did you fall? Why did you cut yourself? Why are you running away? What the hell is the matter with you?" Kiroshi yelled at her.

Kagome only looked away. She tried to pull away but she was out of breath and her knees hurt. Kagome stopped struggling and fell to the floor on her knees. She was crying and her knees were bleeding at the same time.

Kiroshi bent down beside her.

"Kiroshi...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said through muffled sobs.

Kiroshi looked at her fiercely. Kagome thought that he would yell at her and ask her why she was being so stupid but that didn't happen. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Kagome was surprised at first but then felt relaxed in the safety of his arms. He held her close to him and said "Don't scare me like that. I was worried...about you..."

Kagome only rested her head in his arms. _I feel so safe... _


	12. Chapter 12 Friendship Grows

Kiroshi let go of Kagome after a few minutes.

"Well... We better go and put band aids on your knees. They must hurt a lot..."

Kagome nodded. She tried to get up but she started to limp. Kiroshi noticed this and gave her his hand. "Here, I'll carry you."

Kagome smiled and said "It's alright. I'll manage..."

Kiroshi only frowned. He didn't move his hand. "I don't want to see you limp like that."

Kagome stared at him. "It's ok... I'm fine really..." She walked on leaning against the wall.

Kiroshi rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you want any help from me? Why are you avoiding me?"

Kagome stopped walking but didn't look at Kiroshi. Kiroshi didn't know but the reason she didn't look at him was because she had tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you to carry me... because... that's what Inuyasha did all the time."

"Well so what! Are you going to avoid your memories? Does it hurt you that much because I look like him? Do you hate being around me-"

Kagome suddenly jumped into his arms. "Don't say that! I don't hate you! I could never hate you and I can't hate you! I...I..." Kagome caught herself before she could say anymore. She looked up at Kiroshi and started to blush.

"You... what?" Kiroshi said while blushing a little bit too.

"I...I really really like you...a lot..." Kagome said. She slowly put her head down.

Kiroshi looked down at her and smiled.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him again. "Yea...?"

"I really really like you too..."

Kagome smiled back at him.

He held out his hand. "Want to try this over again?"

Kagome laughed. "Sure." Kagome climbed on to Kiroshi's back.

Kiroshi walked towards his house. As they went inside the house he took her to his room. He put her down on his bed and headed out the room. He came back with two band aids and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This'll help to stop the bleeding." He said as he handed her the rubbing alcohol.

Kagome took the rubbing alcohol and put it on her knees. She winced at the pain. Kiroshi laughed at her.

"It burns! You never put alcohol on your cuts before?"

Kiroshi laughed at her again. Kagome got annoyed and turned away.

"Hmph!"

Kiroshi laughed at her again but then got up and sat next to her. He took out the two band aids and started to put them on her knees. Kagome looked at him as he did so. There was no expression on her face. Kiroshi started to put more rubbing alcohol on her knee.

"OW!" Kagome yelled. "That hurts!"

"Well you want to stop it from bleeding don't you!"

"It stings! Stop it!" Kagome yelled while Kiroshi was still dabbing rubbing alcohol on her knees. She slapped his hand. Kiroshi got mad and started to dab some more rubbing alcohol on her knees. Kagome jumped and fell off the bed.

"Owww!" she screamed.

"Kagome! Are you ok?"

"This is your fault! You put alcohol where I didn't need it!"

"You were the one that was squirming around."

"Well sorry!"

Kiroshi looked at her for a minute. Kagome looked at him with a frown but her frown soon disappeared. Kiroshi's face got closer and closer to Kagome's. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in towards Kiroshi. Suddenly Kagome turned away.

Kiroshi looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Not ready?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea... Not yet... I mean... I really do like you... I really really like you... I'm just... Not ready... Sorry..."

Kiroshi smiled. "It's ok."

Kagome looked down at her knees. "They feel better already..."

"You want me to take you home?" Kiroshi asked.

"Yea. Thanks!"

"No problem."

Kiroshi walked Kagome all the way back home.

Kagome stopped by the front door of her house.

She turned around and looked at Kiroshi and smiled.

"Good night." She whispered.

"G'night." He whispered back.


	13. Chapter 13 Back To Friends

Haha! Sorry... I took such a long time to update! I've been busy... or lazy... ANYAY... HERE IT IS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Kagome went to her bed and watched Kiroshi walk away from her window. She smiled... _Inuyasha... You finally came back... _she said to herself.

The next day in school...

Kagome walked into class and saw Kiroshi. She smiled at him and walked to her seat.

In the middle of class the teacher announced a school event.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hand in hand school picnic. Hand in hand means you can get a date along with you but remember, hand in hand means holding hands. No groping or anything inappropriate whatsoever! Understand?"

All of the students nodded while some of them laughed.

_Hmm... This reminds me of Miroku! _Kagome thought. _I wonder how Sango and him are doing. And Kirara too! Oh I also forgot about Shippo. I miss them so much. Maybe I should visit them today. I can take Kiroshi with me too!_

Kagome didn't notice the school bell had just rung. She looked around for Kiroshi and when she saw him she waved. He smiled at her. She ran to him but suddenly she was stopped by Hojo.

"Hello Kagome San!"

"Oh hello Hojo Kun!"

"You're in school often. You must be very healthy these days!"

Kiroshi only stared at her talking to Hojo. _What's that guy saying to Kagome? _He thought. _Is he going to ask her to the picnic? Oh shit! _Kiroshi got up and walked towards Kagome and Hojo.

"So Kagome San. You know there is a picnic tomorrow... Would you like to go with me?"

"Me? I mean you? I mean... Ummm... I'm not sure. I don't think so..."

"May I ask why not Kagome san?"

Suddenly Kiroshi walked in front of Kagome. "Because she's going with me aren't you Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him for a second. "Um... What? I mean yes!

Hojo glared at Kiroshi for a second or two but then soon snapped back into reality. "Oh that's fine Kagome san! I'll just have to try again next time." Hojo laughed but on the inside he was burning with anger. _This Kiroshi guy came to school about two weeks ago. How could he get a date before me? _Hojo walked away and out of class.

Kagome watched him leave.

Kiroshi walked out of the school. Kagome chased after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" she asked Kiroshi.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. You pop out of nowhere and say "She is going with me." and everything."

"Well did you want to go with him?"

"Well... No. Not really."

"Exactly so that's how I saved that guy from being humiliated in front of you."

"Saved him? You idiot! You made him feel even worse then how he would have felt if I said no!"

"Well I helped you say no! It would have been hard for you to say it all alone!"

"Excuse me? You were the one who barged in without even asking me beforehand!"

"Well you said yes!"

"That's because it was an emergency situation!"

"So you're saying no?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... Grrr..." Kagome turned her head.

Kiroshi laughed at Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "Sit!"

Kiroshi suddenly fell to the floor headfirst. _Grrr... I forgot about that stupid curse... _Kagome started laughing at him.

"Idiot!" she said while giggling.

Kiroshi waited for the spell to wear off. He got back up and started to yell "Moron! Uh Oh..."

"SIT!"

THUD

Kagome laughed even harder. She bent down next to Kiroshi and waited for the spell to wear off. As soon as it did she grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way home.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Kagome dragged him all the way to the well house.

"Don't tell me we're going back to that feudal place."

"Come on! Stop whining. I have a surprise for you!"

Kagome jumped in and pulled Kiroshi in with her. As soon as they climbed out of the well Kagome ran all the way to the village. She stopped right in front of Kaedes hut.

"Where are we?" Kiroshi asked.

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed his hand and went to the door of the hut and started to knock.

The person who opened the door was... Miroku?

"Kagome san! You are back! We were so worried!" Miroku said as he leapt in to hug Kagome. Suddenly his hand slid down to her bottom.

Kiroshi started to boil up with anger. We pulled Kagome away from Miroku, punched him, and stood right in front of her. "You bastard! Who are you and what are you doing with Kagome?"

Miroku rubbed his head but as soon as he looked up and saw who it was he froze. "Inuyasha?"

Kiroshi blinked. "I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I'M NOT INUYASHA!"

Sango suddenly stepped out of the hut. "Houshi Sama! What's with all this racket? Oh my...INUYASHA!"

"I'M NOT INUYASHA!"

Shippo suddenly jumped out after Sango from the hut. "INUYASHA!"

Kiroshi frowned. "You know what...? I give up..."

Kagome walked up. "Guys! Guys! This isn't Inuyasha. This is Kiroshi."

Miroku and Sango walked up to Kiroshi.

"He looks just like him!" Sango exclaimed.

"He must be his reincarnation." Miroku said.

"But it can't be!" Shippo said.

"Oh but it is! Look Shippo. SIT!" Kagome exclaimed.

THUD!

Kiroshi fell face first to the floor.

"Ohhhh! Kagome! Do it again!"

"Ok Shippo! Kiroshi sit!"

THUD!

"I'm beginning not to like that kid." Kiroshi muttered.

"So it is really Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

"His reincarnation that is..." Sango said.


	14. Chapter 14 Campfire

I'm so sorry everyone! I'll try to update more often. I PROMISE! I just kind of ran out of ideas and I was also really busy. I'm making a new story. It's called More than Friends. Be sure to check it out. Anyway here's the story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14- Campfire

"Here, I found some firewood." Sango yelled as she made her way to the campsite.

"Ah Sango my dear! Let me help you with some of those." Miroku yelled as he ran towards Sango.

"I'm fine Houshi Sama. I don't need any help from you!" Sango said as she held her head up high and walked towards the campsite.

"What happened between those two?" Kagome quietly asked Shippo.

"Oh. Well they got into a huge right this morning. Some traveling woman came by and she asked for directions. Mr. Cant Keep my Hands Off of Anything did his usual routine and asked her to bare his child. You can guess what happened from then on. Even when Sango was fuming Miroku still groped her." Shippo replied.

Kagome smiled. "Miroku hasn't changed at all has he?"

Suddenly Kagome was interrupted by a sound of wood clattering to the floor.

"HOUSHI! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOU'RE HANDS TO YOURSELF!" They heard Sango yell.

"I'm sorry Sango my dearest! I tried! I tried! I just couldn't help it. No Sango! PLEASE!" They heard Miroku yell.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango roared as she chased Miroku around the whole campsite.

Kagome and Shippo fell into a fit of laughter.

" I didn't think so." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Damn! Those guys act like a married couple." Kiroshi muttered.

Sango turned bright red. Suddenly she stopped chasing Miroku and froze. "What did you say...?" Sango asked very calmly. She turned to Kiroshi.

Kiroshi froze at the look in her eyes. They were filled with one purpose. Kill. "Nothing! I was just talking to myself!" Kiroshi said uneasily.

"Good..." Sango replied calmly.

Kagome and Shippo watched quietly as she went to retrieve the logs of wood she dropped. She walked towards the middle of the campsite. Everyone remained quiet.

"Way to kill a mood Kiroshi." Kagome muttered.

"Feh. I didn't do anything wrong."

Sango made the fire and sat down on the ground. Miroku slowly tried to sit down next to her but Sango glared at the spot. Miroku took this as a message and sat far away from her.

"So... Kagome. Let's start from the beginning. How did you meet Kiroshi?" Sango asked.

"In school I guess." Kagome replied.

"No... We met at the tree. Well... I met you." Kiroshi muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean? The first time I met you you were in school and you tripped me. WHICH I STILL DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT!" Kagome yelped.

"Ok first, remember I told you that I came to the tree before you showed me it. When I came I looked at it for a while. I turned and saw a window. There was a figure in the window. I waved and you waved back. Suddenly the figure was gone... I just walked away after that. Turns out, that figure was you and that was your room window. Second, I didn't trip you on purpose. My foot just happened to be there." Kiroshi yelped back.

"Heh. Kagome San sure has a habit of meeting people at the Sacred Tree." Miroku said.

Kagome looked down. "I never knew that..." _So that's where we first met... _She smiled.

"Have you been ok?" Sango asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I guess... I mean... Nothings changed except for the fact that... Well Inuyasha's gone..." A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome..." Kiroshi said gently

Kagome quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "I told all of you. I'm fine. Now let's please change the subject. How have you and Miroku been doing?"

"Well... We've been fine. Never better. I mean we were hoping to return to my village next week but since you guys are here I'm sure we can put it off for a while." Sango said.

"No! We're returning to our era in a while. We just wanted to see you guys and everything. Go ahead and do what you were planning to do. We won't be here a while." Kagome said with a smile.

Miroku smiled softly and said. "We've missed you a lot Kagome."

Kagome smiled back and said "I've missed you guys a lot too. By the way, where's Shippo?"

"That's right. He hasn't said anything-Oh! Look..." Sango said looking at the sleeping fox demon. "Wait a minute. Why does Shippo have little drawings on his face?"

Kagome looked and saw that Sango was right. SOMEONE had drawn on Shippos face.

"KIROSHI?" Kagome turned to Kiroshi and frowned.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Kiroshi said. Suddenly a pen fell out of his pocket. "Uhh... I can explain... Really..."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku and Sango started to laugh uncontrollably. "Well, we better get back to the hut and put Shippo in a real bed." Sango said with a smile.

(KAMI! THEY SMILE SO MUCH IN THIS STORY!)

"Ok. Then I better get going too with Kiroshi." Kagome said.

"Oh and Kagome." Miroku said. "Come more often."

"And bring Kiroshi with you." Sango said as she whispered "It'll be more entertaining."

"Kay'" Kagome replied. "Come on Kiroshi; let's get back to the well."

Kagome quickly dragged Kiroshi towards the well. "Together on one. Three, Two , one." Kagome yelled as they jumped into the well together.


	15. Chapter 15 Inuyasha and Jealousy

Tephy is currently being chased by a million people!

"I KNOW I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! YES I APOLIGIZE! DON'T KILL MEEE!"

I want to give thank you notices to all my reviewers.

**Ashley Jo****- **_First updater of this story. Awww… you called my chapters great. Hehe! Well I thanks for being ummm encouraging? XD Your review was very sweet. _

**k40Sohma_- _**_Good? Only good? HOW DARE YE! XDD jkjk Thanks _

**OddIsMyHomeboy- **_I know right? smacks self INUYASHA MUST NEVER DIE! After all… He survived a hole in his stomach. Oo _

**Akari-san- **_Awww… Thank you _

**Taka-03- - **_Haha! I noticed that… That's why I make them longer now. _

**Bigdogz93- **_Thank you for your considerate yet… creepy? XDD jkjk reaction to my story. _

**Nicki003- **_Cute huh? Lol. I know It's adwarable _

**Shadow Dragon- **Thank YOU! AWESOMENESS

**haunting hanyou- **_Wahhhhh! Oh hush! Kiroshi's here! XD… it's not the same…COME BACK INU!_

**bushes283- **_THANKS YOU SO MUCH for giving me a heads up on that. I couldn't notice before but you helped me realize it. THANKS!_

**inuyasha1718- **_Me too Hehehehe…_

**Anime-girl-cutie- **_Trying to add more fluff but not in a while… I think or probably in this chapter. DUN DUN DUN! You never know…_

**Dylan **_Awww... Thanks you _

**babykagomegirl123- **_Read what I said for _**k40Sohma **_Hehehehe…_

**ShikiInu-Chan- **_They don't? Well… It's a little bit cheesy when they smile. _

**dreamer1010- **_Thankies _

Now for the one and only…. **Karen Angelica**

Your separate email and reviews are so sweet. Thank you for saying all those extremely sweet things. I'll try to read your story sometime but I'm kind of busy with my writers black problem. Sorry I'm happy that you really like my story

Now… ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 14- Inuyasha and Jealousy

Kagome and Kiroshi climbed out of the well quickly.

It was only late afternoon.

Kiroshi began to speak. "That was… an experience"

Kagome was still silent.

Kiroshi turned to her with a frown. "What's up with you?"

"I miss him…"

"Who… Oh… You mean… that guy…" Kiroshi said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"He wasn't just… that guy. He's was like… the guy. I miss him… so much."

"Didn't I tell you to stop losing yourself in the past? The past is the past and the future is… now. He's gone."

"No… He's still in there… in my.." Kagome slowly placed her hand against her chest "my heart…"

Kiroshi was mad. _She still cares about him. More than… than… Me… Then that fake little scene at my house yesterday… It was all a joke! She probably only says she likes me cause I look like him _(sound familiar? AHEM kagome AHEM) _that's the only reason... She doesn't like me…_

Kiroshi was furious. He yelled "Forget him! He's dead! Long GONE! He's not here anymore. WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE'S DE-"

Kiroshi was cut off by a slap against his face. He was so shocked. He looked at Kagome. She was trembling.

"Don't you dare…DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU NEVER KNEW HIM! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY HE'S GONE WHEN YOU NEVER KNEW HIM!YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT YOU CARED ABOUT MORE THAN THE WORLD! YOU'RE SO LOW COMPARED TO HIM…" Kagome stopped yelling after she noticed what she had just said. "Kiroshi… I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't… I understand… I guess I can never be there for you as much as he was." Kiroshi muttered as he slowly began to walk away.

"Kiroshi! I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever…I'm going."

"You wouldn't understand would you! You don't know how I feel!" Kagome cried out. She was close to tears.

Kiroshi stopped walking. He slowly began to say something to Kagome without facing her. "You're really being annoying. In case I haven't told you. I have lost someone. My mom. If you were a little less caught up with your own problems you would have remembered before you would have said something stupid. I cared about her as much as you cared about Inuyasha but… I lost her… Thanks for making me feel better about it."

"Kiroshi… wait…"

"Feh… I actually thought you liked me…" Kiroshi started to walk away.

Kagome was speechless. She watched as Kiroshi walked out of the shrine. She began to reach out her hand towards the gate. She didn't move her feet but she tried to reach out anyway. As if she lived in an alternate universe where she could extend her hand and pull Kiroshi back. Apologize and make it all better. But she couldn't.

_Why can't I move? Am I… frightened? That… I'll say something stupid again. _

Kagome bent down and collapsed on the ground. She pulled her feet against her chest and began to whimper. First softly and then so hard that she had to gasp for air. She began to cry harder and harder after each breath she took.

_I ruined it. _

You liked? I hope you did because I was on writers block. Anyhoo. Check out my new story. It's about how Kagome leaves the feudal area for reasons and when Inuyasha is able to see her he finds her to be the opposite of what she was. Cold, mean, and completely un-spunky. She doesn't love or even like Inuyasha. He has to try to win her heart back.

Anyway R AND R


End file.
